Misguided Convictions
by EloquentEmily
Summary: Bella Swan doesn’t believe in love. Never has, never will. Her mother is proof that there’s only infatuation and that leads to disaster. Can the tiny town of Forks cause her beliefs to change? AH/OOC


**Summary: **Bella Swan doesn't believe in love. Never has, never will. Her mother is proof that there's only infatuation and that leads to disaster. Can the tiny town of Forks change her beliefs? AH/OOC

* * *

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**The Fray- **Say When

**Paramore- **The Only Exception

Misguided Convictions

**Prologue- She's Home**

"Mommy!" A small cry awoke me from a very, _very_ pleasant dream where I was eating a pint of ice black cherry cream on the beach while a much younger version of my husband gave me a foot massage.

I groaned and put one of my pillows over my head, hoping this would be one of those times where she would fall back asleep if we just let her cry it out.

"Mommy! Dada!" Her tiny voice was turning into a screech.

If only she liked spending the night somewhere other than in her crib, I could be finishing my ice cream and then sexing up my fuckhot dream husband. I guess I was lucky that her brother, the lightest sleeper ever to have lived on earth, had no problem with staying at my parents' house or I wouldn't have gotten any release at all tonight and my insatiable hormones would be controlling my every movement and every thought in my mind.

"Dada!" She sobbed.

I felt a nudge against my calf. I reciprocated, with more fervor.

"She called you first," he said, his voice gruff from sleep.

"She called you last."

"Come on. I had naptime, bath and dinner. It's your turn," he yawned before rolling onto his stomach.

_Lucky bastard._

The perfect plane of his back was visible to me as the sheet rested low on his hips. He still had the body of an athlete, almost the same as it was during our high school years. I would kill for the body I had in my teen years. I would kill _him_ for that body back.

"You are such an ass," I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed, barely keeping balance.

As I slipped on my robe, I heard the rustling of the sheets. When I turned back to him, he was watching me, his eyes danced with amusement and a smirk played on his lips. Our cotton bed sheets barely hid his naked torso.

"You look so sexy," he grinned.

My only reply was a crude hand gesture before I waddled out of the room and down the hall to our eighteen month old daughter's bedroom.

Little Johanna was standing in her crib. Her hair a wild mess, her face was red from her sobs, her onesie's Velcro hold had come loose and her favorite bear was on the floor.

"Emmy! Mommy!" she sobbed pointing at her nasty bright green bear.

I slowly bent over to pick it up for her.

"Where is your binky, missy?" I asked her softly as I handed her the bear.

She plopped down once the bear was in her chubby arms and grabbed her outfit-matching binky, showing me before shoving it back in her mouth.

"Can you sleep now baby?" I smoothed down her wild curls and wiped the tears stains with my thumb.

She shook her head and reached for me to pick her up.

I tenderly lifted her from the crib and onto my hip. We moved to the large rocking chair I had bought just before her birth. It came in handy when she decided to be finicky at night and just needed one of us to hold her.

She curled into my side as we settled. The only thing between us was the ugly ass bear that she was obsessed with.

"Sleep now, baby. Mommy will stay with you tonight."

Her small hand moved to her mouth and removed the binky. "'tory?" she asked.

Subconsciously my right hand moved to rub my stomach, while my left tangled in my daughters thin curls. I knew what story she wanted. It was her favorite, mine also.

"Bella and The Beast tonight?" I asked her with a smile.

She nodded. Her gorgeous brown eyes were wide with anticipation. "Daddy 'cary beast?"

I smiled and pushed back the short locks that covered her forehead. "Your daddy was the scariest beast of them all," I whispered, conspiratorially.

Her doe eyes widened in innocent shock, then looked down at her new favorite stuffed animal. "Emmy beast?"

I shook my head. "Emmy's your teddy bear!"

Johanna squealed. "Big tedsey!"

"No, this is teeny teddy from Big Teddy."

She frowned and her lips puckered much like her father's. She looked confused for a moment before her lack of attention span kicked in. "'tory."

I grinned at my beautiful little girl. A small noise alerted me that someone else had joined our little story time. I looked up to see the man of my life smiling delicately at the sight of us. He was such a softie, not that I was allowed to tell anyone or that they would even believe me. But it wasn't hard to see how much he loved our children, how much he loved me.

"'tory, mommy!" she shrieked.

I laughed. "Okay, okay!"

I stole another glance at the man that had held my heart for almost nine years before staring at our daughter. Her attention was solely on me, I was sure she wasn't even aware that her father stood a mere ten feet from us. She was already enraptured, sucking heavily on her binky.

I took a deep breath before being my story. "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Isabella Marie Swan and a big scary beast named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…"

* * *

**AN:**

This story comes from insomnia, a Paramore overload and eating my weight in sourdough bread and cheese squares.

This is just the Prologue, I'm not sure how many chapters it will have but when I have a good idea of the number, I will let ya'll know. After this chapter, most of the story will be told in third person.

Also, this is rated M because the story isn't for minors. Bella is telling the G-rated adaptation of the actual story to her daughter. The rest of my story will be the R/NC-17/M version.


End file.
